I Didn't Do It!
by Of Anime and Manga
Summary: Smoker has been put in charge of an interesting case. A young woman was accused of murdering ten men, but to Smoker she doesn't seem like she could hurt a fly. He has a gut feeling about her being innocent. But, along with that he has a bad feeling about this bubbly and over happy girl. Smoker x OC
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Smoker the White Hunter stood before the young woman, her hands were handcuffed behind her back and she was trying desperately to scratch her nose buy trying to rub it on her shoulder. Suddenly the woman let out a growl and stomped her foot as she looked up and towards Smoker who only rose an eyebrow and puffed out some smoke from his two cigars.

Then suddenly, the young woman launched herself at Smoker with surprising speed that even Smoker couldn't track. She slammed into Smoker and proceeded to furiously rub her nose on his arm then stepped back with a satisfied smile on her face. "

"And she was accused of murder?" Smoker asked looking at the girl then her two escorts. Though he had followed her case closely he still couldn't believe it. He knew almost everything of her life as he had done research. He found it odd, she was 25 worked at a bar and still lived with her mother who was sick. Everyone who knew her had said that this girl had refused to hurt even a fly, but somehow all evidence pointed to her saying that she had killed 10 men just outside the bar she worked at.

Again Smoker looked at her; she stood staring at the ceiling fascinated by something. He was confused; to him she seemed like an idiot who was oblivious to the world. He sighed and breather a puff of smoke before her spoke, "Alright, girl follow me." He said sternly and turned and walked away. The woman at him like she had realized he was there for the first time, then smiled and looked at the two men behind her, "Bye guys!" she said in a cheery voice and then turned and trotted after Smoker.

He lead her through the headquarters, he knew that she wasn't the killer and her had decided that he was going to find the real killer, until then he was in charge of her. "So… what's your name?" the girl asked as she finally caught up. Smoker looked down at her as she stared up at him expectantly. "Smoker." He grunted before lengthening his stride. "My name's Blaire!" She responded happily, "It's nice to meet you Smoker."

Blaire matched his pace with ease grinning as she did, "So are you going to help me prove that I didn't kill those men?" She asked suddenly dropping the smile and looking up at him with pleading eyes. Smoker merely grunted in response and kept walking. After that a silence settled over them, Blair looked at everything trying to open doors but Smoker would grab her arm before she could open them and drag her away, and she went without complaint. Finally they made it to a room at the end of a long hallway.

Smoker opened the door and pushed Blaire in; he took her handcuffs off and spun her to look at him, "You are not a guest here, but a prisoner. I am in charge of your case and will try to prove you innocent, but you have to corporate?" Blaire stared at him wide eyed for a few seconds before leaping at him only to land smack dab on the floor. Smoker Materialized behind her as she looked up and pouted, "I was just going to hug you and say thank you. Nobody believes I'm innocent." She said looking at the ground with tears forming in her eyes. Smoker sighed and patted her on the head as he walked out.

He shut the door behind him and put a gloved hand on his throbbing head as he walked towards his office door, he could tell this girl was going to be trouble.

* * *

Yay for new stories! I was contemplating put this up once I finished my other story but I'm super excited about it so I'm gonna try to write chapters as quickly as possible! I love Smoker to death! I was sad when I saw there were no Romance Fanfics for him, so I decided to make Blaire for him. Now I'm not sure about her personality yet... but I think I've got everything worked out! YAY!

I'll sort through the many errors once I finish the story. Hope you can review it would mean a lot to me!

Thanks for reading!

Of Anime and Manga


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

A week after starting on Blaire's case Smoker had come up with nothing, though he wanted to go out and search for Straw Hat, he had committed himself to this case. To him it was extremely boring but he put up with it. The only thing he couldn't put up with was Blaire. She had so much energy every time he went in to talk to her. She was always moving and talking, asking him questions and telling him irrelevant things, such as her favorite food, what she liked to do, and so much more.

Blaire lay on her back with her feet up against the wall; she was currently singing a song she had stuck in her head. It was one that she had heard on the trip here.

_Me wo tojite wa  
Omoi wo haseru toki no kodama  
Kanata no negai setsunaku hibiku_

_Watashi wa ima  
Zawaremeku kokoro toorisugite  
Tadori suita_

_(__When I close my eyes  
An echo of time filled with my thoughts  
Painfully resounds that wish_

_I now  
Pass through my stirring heart  
And struggle on)_

Blaire stopped her singing when she heard the door to her room unlock and open; she immediately crawled to her feet and grinned when she saw one of the men who brought her lunch walk in. He carefully walked in watching her the entire time. He walked towards the table in the center of the room and placed a tray down.

On it was a glass of water and a small sandwich. Once he set it down her headed for the door and Blaire attacked, launching herself at the young man and hugging him immediately. He shrieked and took out a weapon as she let go giggling. "I really like hugs." She said smiling at him before looking at the ground.

None of the people that came in here, especially not Smoker, liked her hugs. That made her sad because hugs were supposed to make people happy, they always made her happy.

She made her way to the table as the young Marine left the room, and grabbed her sandwich and water before sitting on her bed cross legged. While eating her sandwich Blaire thought of all the things that had happened the night she found the men murdered in front of the bar. None of it made sense and it all hurt Blaire's head. She finished her meal and put her glass down and went to sleep.

* * *

**Second chapter! Sorry it took so long. Lot of stuff going on, tell me what you think and it I should continue. The first chapter was really rushed and this one serves no real purpose it like 3 in the morning and I'm really tired. **

**Since I got NO reviews in the last chapter I would really like on this time and then I might be more motivated to write longer chapters! :) **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Of Anime and Manga!**


End file.
